


Snuggles

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Genji was away on a mission, or so you thought...
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRoseLover400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseLover400/gifts).



It wasn’t often you got down time, where you could just simply sit, rest and just be. And it was even more rare when you found yourself with a book in your hands. Humming a tune as you turned the page, you felt a sudden warmth on your shoulder, and smiled. 

“Welcome home,” you said softly without looking up from your book, as he then gave your shoulder a squeeze before his face nuzzled gently at your neck, his faceplate missing. “I missed you too, Genji.”

Feeling him hum against your neck you let off a squeak of surprise when he lifted you up from the couch, to drape you over his lap instead. 

“Did you?” he says with a soft smirk, as he brushes his nose against your own.

“Y-yes, though you didn’t need to—”

“Yes, I did.” Genji says with a soft huff before turning his brown eyes to you. “I must always pick you up when I arrive home. It is tradition.”

You barked out a laugh. “Tradition? Since when?”

“Since now,” and he silenced any further retort from you with a kiss, his fingers gently petting along the side of your neck. With a hum he gently broke it he rested his forehead against your own. “I trust everything was well while I was away?”

“Everything is fine Genji,” you smiled to him, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Your brother and I seem to be getting along as of late.”

Genji lifted his brows slightly before he smiled, and it crinkled the edges of his eyes. “I am glad, Little Dove,” he then glanced down at the book you still had clutched in your hands. “What are you reading?”

“Poetry, probably nothing that you’d really be interested in.”

“Or so you think…” Genji gave you a grin. “Try me.”

“Hmn?”

“I said, try me. Read to me, Little Dove.”

You sort of gaped at him a moment, your mouth falling open with surprise before you snapped it shut. “You want me to… read to you?”

“Yes,” he said softly as he once more adjusted you in his arms. Your head was now resting close to his shoulder and your legs were still draped over his, so he could pet his hand along your hip and thigh. “I missed you, I wish to hear you. Read to me, as if I, and you had not a care in the world.”

Biting your lower lip a moment you hummed softly before reopening your book. You started to read the poem that was on the page, and smiled as you felt him rest his head gently on top of your own.

It was good to have him home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
